the strength of love
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Sequel to I belong with you basic summary 10 years after neo silver Millennium began the chibi senshi including Chibiusa have been kidnapped and with chaos awakening their lives are about to be changed forever rated T for now but will more than likely go up in the Future
1. Prologue

**user disclaimer don't own all the characters Just my Ocs**

 **A/N 1 well this is the prologue to the sequel of I belong with you this is called the strength of love it is still in the early stages of planning any suggestions please put them in reviews and please rate, Review, Follow and favourite what ever you do Rating T for now but may go up in the future**

 **thanks guys**

 **Gabi**

 _ **Prologue**_

10 years after the neo silver millennium began its era

Rei sensed it, Michiru sensed it, Mamoru sensed it, Jadeite sensed it and Nephrite saw it in the stars something was going to happen, something big and there was nothing the senshi, Shittenou or royals could do to prevent it

The queen, king and adult Senshi were having a meeting. Kana and Diana were training the girls with the supervision of her mother Luna and Apollo was training the Shittenou boys under the watchful eyes of his father Artemis.

The 11 girls Hotaru, Usagi (small lady or Chibiusa to her aunts and uncles) Diana, Kana (human forms), Feryal, Nariko, Naiya, Enya, Tokemi, Ziarre and Kailani were growing up to be beautiful and intelligent

The boys (5 so far including Apollo) Ryuu, Mikio, Minori and Takeo were growing up to be strong handsome and intelligent boys.

The day was beautiful but none of them knew chaos and pain were awakening and their lives would change forever in just a short time.

"Right girls that's enough for today" Feryal said smiling at her friends and cousins it was hard to believe 1010 years ago she was literally hours from death now she was becoming a strong independent warrior just like her two parents

The girls all flopped to the ground Hotaru flopped next to small lady "She's a taskmaster" Hotaru exasperated, small lady giggled.

"Just like uncle Tranq and Aunt 'Ruka" she reminded her best friend

Hotaru giggled though she had just turned 11(it was yet to be recognised and would be at the ball in her honour alongside small lady turning 10)She still had an air of innocence around her. Well all of them did, none had seen destruction and strife like their parents well Hotaru had but that was locked away in her memory she had received some of her memories but because they were training so much her, Ryuu and the other children didn't get a lot of time to play together as friends.

"Naiya said you were calling me a taskmaster?!" a high pitched unamused voice said.

Shocked Small lady and Hotaru opened their eyes to find a shock of extremely long silver and gold hair shimmering against the sun to compliment the unusually coloured hair was a pair of big blue eyes with silver specks in them looking livid.

"We were only playing Feryal-chan we love you really" Chibiusa said sincerely to her cousin

"Uh huh we will see about that." Feryal replied raising her delicate brows and then turned away Hotaru and Chibiusa began giggling.

In the meeting room

"Has anyone sensed anything else to do with this change?" Serenity asked

"I did a mirror divination last night and there seems to be a shadow across the moon when just the other day we had a lunar eclipse so the moon should still be strong and bright" Michiru said

"Rei?" Serenity gulped

"Me and Jadeite were up until Selene knows what time with Ryuu and Enya they both woke up sobbing I couldn't even get Enya to eat until Hotaru came in to say good morning to Ryuu and that was half an hour before they had to go train with Luna, Kana and Diana" Rei replied looking at her husband.

"Where are Setsuna and Eiji I haven't seen them all morning?" Minako asked.

"They said about going to the time gates just to check on a few things" Haruka replied to her leader

Just as they were talking Luna, Kana, Diana, Apollo, Artemis the boys and Setsuna and Eiji came flying in Setsuna and Eiji looked like they had been in battle Serenity ran up to them

Setsuna collapsed into Serenity's arms

"Its. The. Girls" Setsuna rasped before summoning to the pain she was in and she blacked out

"What about the girls?" Rei said worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Someone got into our time stream and took them but they were masked so we couldn't see them" Eiji said

"What has happened to them damn it?" Kunzite roared

"They all including Small Lady and Hotaru have been taken" Diana wailed and was taken into her mother's loving arms.


	2. the love of a sailor and her goddaughter

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends just my OCs**

 **A/N 1- Okay here is chapter 1 of the strength of love please read the prologue again as i realised there were some mistakes reading I belong with you last night please r/r**

 **thanks guys**

 **Gabi**

The strength of love

Chapter 1/?

The slow rise and fall of Setsunas chest while she was being supported by the advanced machinery did nothing to comfort Serenity. First her brother 1000 years ago after Deisuke ripped a hole in his stomach.

Now her godmother was fighting to survive because somehow an enemy got into the time line Eiji, Endymion the Senshi and Shittenou were currently making a battle plan with what little information Eiji had remembered from the battle.

The boys plus Kana and Diana were under strict watch from the Adult cat Advisers now permanently human until it was safe for the children to roam free again they weren't risking the boys being taken as well Artemis had even been given a gun and given the order to kill on sight anyone that wasn't the king, queen, guardians and the castle workers

Though Artemis had to watch as Queen Kakyuu of Kimoukouseian system and the 3 Starlights were due any day now to celebrate Hotarus 11th birthday even though it looked like that wouldn't be happening now.

Serenity put her hand on her small bump she wanted this enemy neutralised before her second child was born the pregnancy was a surprise to everyone not one but 2 generations of moon women had fallen pregnant a second time.

Setsunas mother Persephone said that before queen Serenity the 4th (neo queen serenity is the 5th just to avoid confusion) the three moon queens before her never fell in love they went to the galaxy cauldron for a child a female to be exact.

And if all went to plan Small lady would also be in love with Helios who had also been reborn into this century and was turning 10 in December small lady had her birthday yesterday and Hotarus 11th birthday was a few days before that there was going to be elaborate ball in the two girls honor.

"Please don't die on me Setsuna-mama though my real mother is on the moon I couldn't live with myself if you died. Dammit why didn't you alert us we could have come to assist you so you and Eiji didn't have to fight alone gods you're so stubborn" Serenity wept as she stroked her godmothers green hair.

Setsuna was still in her sailor uniform as Ami said causing her to power down while she was unconscious would be a risk she wasn't willing to take especially with Setsuna also expecting her first son though it was early stages Setsuna and Eiji knew due to them being the time guardian and protector the sex of their child would be a boy.

Serenity looked around and pulled her silver crystal out of her chest the star brooch on sailor Pluto's uniform opened to reveal Setsunas sailor crystal _"please let this work"_ Serenity thought as she stared at the fading garnet sailor crystal it was fast fading which meant Setsuna was losing the will.

"Don't give up now Setsuna-mama, you will win" Serenity closed her eyes and the ginzuishou opened into a lotus and the garnet crystal reacted immediately as if saying _"don't you dare young lady"_ but Serenity didn't listen the lotus began to glow

Serenity intensely focused on her godmothers sailor crystal after a few minutes of intense pain and concentration for Serenity the garnet sailor crystal flared into life and Serenity put it back where it belonged Setsunas color was fast returning to what it should be.

Setsuna coughed and gasped opening her eyes and begging with Serenity to take the tube out of her throat with her eyes Serenity shook her head and got onto the communicator "Ami, Zoisite, Setsuna has woke up and needs the tube out of her nose and throat" Serenity said

"We trained you to do that Serenity" Ami replied on the communicator "I know but I refuse to remove them from my godmother" remembering what Zoisite had said about family not getting involved

Ami sighed "let us wash up and we will be right there" she replied

A few minutes later Ami and Zoisite came into the medical wing in their medical gear Ami looked at her queen suspiciously as Zoisite took the tubes out of the guardians nose and throat and Setsuna sat up Serenity threw her arms around her godmother

"I thought you were as good as dead" Serenity wept

"I would have eventually pulled through sweetheart but you didn't need to put yourself in danger for me" Setsuna said

"But Setsuna-mama" even though she was now queen at times Serenity was still so childlike even though she was over a 1000 years old she didn't look a day over 22 years old.

"No buts Serenity even though you are 1029 years old. You are still my goddaughter and it is still my duty to protect you from harm what would your mother say hmm?" she said stroking the woman's hair.

"I know" Serenity replied

"Sets I know you have just woke up but do you think you could come to the ready room with myself, Ami and Serenity we are trying to put a plan together but Eiji is being very sparse on details perhaps you can help him fill in some gaps" Zoisite suggested

"I might be able to but I am still incredibly weak" Setsuna said trying to stand and sitting back on the bed

"I will support you I think I am strong enough" Zoisite drawled

"You are but there is no need to be pig headed about it Zoi" Ami sighed

Zoisite stuck his tongue out at his wife

Ami shook her head "even after 1010 years of marriage and two kids a third on the way you are still an idiot" Ami tsked

"Well he is not as much of an idiot as Jadeite they already have three kids and wants another one poor Rei is not going to know which way to turn" Setsuna joked

The other three laughed at this and they made their way to the battle room.

When they arrived Eiji took his still weak wife into his arms and kissed her "oh thank Kami you made it I would have blamed myself if you'd have died" Eiji said

"Thank my goddaughter" Setsuna smiled at Serenity who blushed in her husband's arms

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	3. Family tree

**This is for dl73ny and anyone else who is confused**

Family tree

Queen Serenity and her Senshi are the Senshi's mothers so here is a list

(Neo Queen Serenity has been shortened to NQS to avoid confusion)

Queen Serenity and King Tranqulity (currently ruling the moon)-parents of Tranquility/ Kunzite and NQS/Usagi so this makes them full siblings (Head canon)

NQS and King Endymion are married (obviously) -parents of small lady/ Chibiusa and NQS is currently expecting her second child (not sure if it will be a boy or girl yet still need to plan some of this

Tranquility/ Kunzite and Minako- Aphrodite is Minakos mother and they are the parents of Feryal (leader of the Chibi senshi) and Takeo (leader of the Chibi Shittenou) this makes Feryal, Takeo and Chibiusa cousins.

Haruka and Makoto- they are cousins of NQS and Tranq they are sisters in both lives their mother is Hera who is the senshi of not just the skies but also thunder and Nature Queen Serenity has 5 senshi only. Their daughters are Ziarre and Nariko

Haruka and Michiru have 3 girls between them- Hotaru/Saturn thanks to the work of Pluto and Ziarre and Kailani because NQS (Usagi at the time)gave permission for the two lovers to use Mamorus DNA for their successors so this makes Chibiusa, Kailani and Ziarre half siblings but all works out.

Makoto and Nephrite/Noburo – obviously I explained that Hera was Makoto's mother their 2 children are Minori and Nariko who are cousins to Ziarre, Kailani, Hotaru and second cousins to Chibiusa (put a gun to my mouth with that one no wonder readers get confused _face palm)_

Michiru and Ami are sisters in both lives their mother is Amphitrite the senshi of water and ice their daughters Kailani and Naiya are close cousins

Ami is married to Satoro/Zoisite- their 2 children are Mikio and Naiya they have a 3rd on the way

Well that's all the confusing ones explained Not.

Rei is married to Jun/Jadeite- Fuchi the fire goddess is Reis mother. They have 3 children Enya, Sabri (the baby) and Ryuu

Ryuu is last because even though he is Enya's twin he is also the future son in law of Haruka and Michiru as Ryuu is Hotarus past life lover so Hotaru will be the daughter in law of Rei and Jun the future when the children are old enough to Marry (I promise that is the last confusing one please be patient)

Setsuna is married to Eiji- Setsunas mother is Persephone senshi of the underworld, their daughter is Tokemi and they have a son on the way

Setsuna is also the godmother of NQS from when she was back to being a princess 2 and 1 millennia ago.

Artemis and Luna have 3 children- Apollo, Kana and Diana

The Starlights are Serenity and Tranquility's cousins and queen Kakyuu is the Starlights mother and queen Serenitys sister making her the aunt of NQS and Tranquility

Any other questions I will answer them the best I can hope this helps everyone I am hopeful to have an update for this soon.


End file.
